One Game To Love
by Kyowa
Summary: Sakuno Ryuuzaki, is one of the best tennis players in New York. She went to Japan to study at Seishun Gakuen, wherein she met Ryoma Echizen, a rival that she never ever have defeated. Will she able to win the match? Or will she fall in-love with him?
1. I: Onboard

Hey it's me Akusami. I created a new account and rewritten my Ryoma x Sakuno story. Enjoy!

Like the last story, Sakuno here is super OOC. The general POV here is Sakuno's. I'll remind you if the POV changed. ;)

* * *

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

I inwardly groaned to myself and glanced at my clock.

_7:00 AM._

I turned off my BAKA!BAKA! limited edition neko alarm clock and started arranging the contents of my tennis bag; I'm heading for Japan later to study in Seishun Gakuen, a.k.a. Seigaku, one of the most prestigious schools and also one of the schools with the best tennis team, in Japan. _As they say._

After going through a final check, I grabbed my tennis bag and went downstairs. After bidding goodbye to the owner of the unit, I left the house and headed straight to the taxi bay.

"Miss, where to?" asked the driver of the cab.

"To JFK airport please" I replied.

The car started moving along the streets of New York. I looked at the window and observed the passing people, cars, light posts and tall buildings. The taxi passed by some tennis grounds; I saw a group of men, at around 16 years old, bullying a girl by hitting her with tennis rackets. I was greatly troubled, so I turned to the driver and asked him to stop. He hit the brakes and winked at me. I think he knows what I am going to do. I came out of the taxi and went straight to the tennis courts.

"Yo. What are you doing?" I said as I fling my tennis bag over my shoulders.

The group of men stopped hitting the girl and started facing toward my direction. One of them, probably their leader, went closer to me.

"Wow. Some girl in twin braids talking to me like that?" he said in a cocky tone.

His comrades started laughing. I gave them a glare which caused them to shut up.

"Some ass hitting a girl with his racket? Rackets are used to hit balls, like this!" I hurriedly opened my tennis bag and took my tennis racket and hit his *censored* with it. He screamed in pain and his friends went toward him. I quickly took the hand of the girl and dragged her towards the cab.

"Where are we going?" asked the girl, who's hesitating to get inside the cab.

"Just come in. Faster!" I pushed the girl inside and rode the cab.

"Mister, start driving now!" Then the cab started moving away from the grounds, leaving those guys shouting and looking like idiots on the street.

I sighed and placed my racket back inside my tennis bag.

"Excuse me, why did you help me?" asked the girl. I looked at her and thought about it for awhile.

"I like to. I'll drop you off somewhere, just be careful on your way back, you might encounter them again" I said. I started arranging the contents of my tennis bag again.

"Thank you." I heard her mutter. I didn't bother glancing back at her again, but I felt my lips form a smile.

We stopped at a certain store and the girl alighted. She waved goodbye and I waved back. After closing the door, we started heading to the airport again. I might be late for my flight. I glanced at the window again, and felt my eyes drifting off to sleep.

I was on a tennis court.

It was raining.

The setting seems familiar to me.

"The tournament is now canceled due to bad weather, we'll announce on what time the rematch will be held" proclaimed by the umpire.

I felt empty.

I looked at the umpire with a surprised look on my face.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about it." He said, as he left his seat.

I looked at my opponent.

A young boy with a dark-greenish hair, wearing his signature white cap, is on the other side of the court.

I looked at his golden eyes, and felt the world tumbling down.

I'm going home tonight.

I might never meet him again.

He will win this fight.

"Miss" said the young boy.

"Miss" he said again.

"Miss, miss, wake up, we're at the airport." I opened my eyes and saw the driver shaking me up.

"Sorry. Here is my payment, you can keep the change." I alighted the cab and went inside the airport.

After a few hours of waiting, the passengers were asked to board the plane. As I was entering inside the plane, I thought about my dream.

_I hope we'll meet again and finish what we've started._


	2. II: Seishun Gakuen

As this story is called 'Fanfiction' it's quite obvious that the one I'm writing about is not my original story. So I'm not going to state any disclaimer or anything like that. This is my final note guys. Thank you for reading! :) Oh, and I changed the label of some brands here so I can use Ponta, a fake name for Fanta. :) Oh, and let's say they're starting to speak Japanese here. I'm going to give hints on the upcoming chapters whether the characters speak in English or not.

* * *

I went outside the airport; With a tennis bag on my left shoulder and a cap on my head. Finally, I arrived in Japan safe and sound.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I took my cellular phone out of my pocket and read the message.

_Sakuno! _

_ It's me your grandmother!_

_ In what airport are you at?_

_ I'm going to pick you up._

I replied saying that I'm in Tokyo International Airport. I looked around searching for any vending machine and found one near the benches. I walked towards that vendo and scanned their goods.

"Cuke, Papsi, Pokari, Ponta!" I clicked the Ponta-button and inserted coins. I heard a clang and took the can from the machine.

I walked back to the waiting shed and drank the carbonated drink. I set the can aside and took a book from my bag. I started reading the book while waiting for her.

After a few minutes, I saw my grandmother coming towards me. I placed the book inside my bag and went to greet my grandmother. When we're only one-foot-away from each other, she opened her arms and hugged me.

"Sakuno! You've grown a lot!" she said.

"Yeah." Was my only response.

She dragged me towards her van and rode in the front seats. She then started the engine of the car and drove it towards our house.

I glanced at the window and saw the streets of Tokyo, which is still overcrowded as I have left it. I smiled as I recalled all of my memories in here. Yes, I find it fun. I just don't know how to show it to others. _Or I forgot how to show it to others._

"Sakuno"

"Yes?"

"I already have your uniform ready for tomorrow's schooling."

"I'm going to school already?!"

"Yes, so stop complaining."

"Hai. Hai.."

"And keep in mind the things I told you in the phone"

I suddenly felt cold or irritated. I just don't like these restrictions given on me regarding tennis and the likes. But still..

"Yes. I'll keep them in mind."

"Good."

I stared and thought about the restrictions she set. I really don't understand why she gave these restrictions. She can't stop me in using _those_ techniques. I only agreed with her so she will stop nagging me about it. _Sigh_. I hope we arrive soon at our house.

* * *

"Sakuno. Wake up. We're here."

I opened my eyes and got off the van. I eyed our house to notice any changes that might have occurred. Nothing special changed except for the painting and a newly built fence around the house. My grandmother motioned me to come inside. I flung my tennis bag on my left shoulder and followed her inside. She went upstairs, with me following her from behind. There are three rooms upstairs, the first room facing the stairs, the second room beside the first room, and the third room facing the second room. She led me towards the third room and opened the door. She gently took my hand and led me inside.

"This is your room, you have your own bathroom at the right. Your stuff will arrive tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to call you later for dinner. ok?" She smiled and left the room.

I placed my bag on-top of the desk and plopped down to bed. After a few minutes of contemplating, I stood up and opened my closet to check our school uniform.

"…."

"Did you like it?" I turned around and saw my grandmother at the door.

"It's GREEN! And the bow's PINK!" I said exasperatedly.

I glanced at the horrendous sight once again and stated the obvious,

"The skirt's damn short!" I retorted towards my grandmother.

My grandmother laughed at my expression and went downstairs to resume her cooking.

I hooked my uniform back at the closet and started looking at the clothes inside. There are only undershirts and some cycling shorts at it. I guess I'll just wear a cycling short beneath the skirt. I closed my closet and scanned the room.

My room is of average size, having a study desk, a Japanese center table, a single bed, a closet, and a table lamp. The room is also carpeted, with blue walls, and a window.

I walked towards the window and slid it open. My window is the one in-front of the house. I saw the street and other houses across it. I closed the window and changed clothes. I was lucky for having thought about packing some spare clothes inside my tennis bag. I changed to an over-sized t-shirt and walking shorts. I threw my dirty clothes at the laundry basket and went downstairs to watch television at our living room.

I sat at the couch and took the remote control from the side table and flipped through some channels. I happened to flip to some channel, having a sector about a certain school in Tokyo named Hyotei Gakuen Chuutou Bu.

_We're here at Hyotei Gakuen!_

_ Together with me is Hyotei Gakuen's Tennis Team Captain, Atobe Keigo-san!_

_ Now Atobe-san, how would you describe you're—_

I turned the television off after hearing my grandmother's voice who's calling me for dinner. I went towards the dining room and sat across my grandmother's chair.

"Here. We'll have curry for tonight." She said, while placing the food on-top of the table and took a seat herself.

I took a bite and felt that tingling spiciness in my mouth. It's very delicious.

"Wow. It's delicious." I said, while taking another bite from the food.

"Of course, it's my cooking." said Grandma.

After eating, I took our plates and placed it on the sink.

"I'll wash the dishes. You're quite tired from your flight. Sleep now, you have school tomorrow." Obaa-san said after motioning me to go away.

I looked at her for a bit. After bidding goodnight, I went upstairs towards my room. I took a night shower and changed into a sleepwear I found on the closet. I laid down at the bed and closed my eyes. I hope it will be a good day tomorrow.

* * *

"SAKUNO!! WAKE UP NOW! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I was awaken by the yelling of my grandmother. I went at the bathroom and took a quick shower, then changed to my uniform without forgetting to put on cycling shorts. I glanced at the full-body mirror.

"Aw.. the short's longer than the skirt." I muttered.

I secured the bow in my uniform and styled my hair in twin braids, without forgetting to secure a clip at my bangs. I took a final glance at the mirror and grabbed my tennis bag from my desk and the school bag that Obaa-san must have placed while I was asleep. I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"Sakuno, here, give this form to the principal in your school, he'll tell you the details." Grandma placed a folded piece of paper at the table.

After eating, I took the paper and placed it in my school bag. I waved goodbye and left the house towards Seishun Gakuen, also known as, Seigaku.

I followed some students wearing the same uniform as mine; I forgot to ask directions from my grandmother. I took a book from my tennis bag and started reading it while walking towards the street. I was so engrossed at my book that I didn't notice I was crossing the main street already.

I saw a flashing light at my left side, and a loud beeping sound. I turned to my left and saw a car heading straight towards me. I closed my eyes.

_Where am I?_

_ Sigh. I'm dead already without even seeing my school._

_ Am I in purgatory? _

_ I'm a kind girl!_

"Miss, you can open your eyes now." I heard someone.

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of sharp blue eyes staring at me. I realized that he was carrying me across the street.

I squiggled myself out of his grasp and landed on my butt. I felt a sharp pain spread through my body.

"Ow!" I screamed as I held my aching, probably swollen, butt.

"It was your fault." said the certain guy.

He offered me a hand to help me stand up, which I ignored. I stood up myself and straightened my uniform.

"I haven't seen you in our school before, are you perhaps, a new student?" He said.

After cleaning myself up, I looked at him and saw him wearing the same uniform the guys have in our school. _Having noticed it while other girls with the same uniform as mine talk to those guys._

"Yes and thank you for saving my life." I said to him while bowing tremendously at him.

"Nah. It's alright, and stop bowing, you wouldn't want to make yourself dizzy at all right?" he said and smiled.

I blushed uncontrollably seeing his angelic face grin. I just smiled at his statement and picked the book up and placed them back at my tennis bag.

"By the way, I'm Fuji Shuusuke" he opted his hand for a handshake.

"My name's Ryuuzaki Sakuno." And shook his hand.

I noticed he looked a little curious or something. I didn't bother asking what question he might wanted to ask me about.

"Come on. Let's walk together so I can help you around Seigaku." He said.

"Sure." I walked beside him towards school.

We arrived in Seigaku after a few minutes of walking. Some students are looking at us as we enter the school together. Not to mention some girls glaring at me.

"Why are they throwing daggers at me?" I asked.

"Haha. Never mind them. They're jealous." He said while winking at me.

"FUUUJIIII!" a screaming red-headed boy suddenly ran towards us.

"Fuji, we have to go to the tennis courts now, you're late!" he said to Fuji.

"I'm so sorry Ryuuzaki-san. I have to go now." Fuji said.

"No. It's alright." I said.

"Oh, hi there! Are you new here Chibi-chan?" he asked me while looking at me.

"uh.."

"Come on. Kikumaru. I thought I'm late already." He said while pulling the silly boy away from me.

"But I want to talk to Chibi-chaaaaaaaaan." He said while tears roll from his eyes while he's being pulled away.

I sweatdropped at the scene and headed inside the main façade of the school.

I followed my instincts and headed right. I saw a sign saying "Principal's office". Wow. I never thought today would be my lucky day. I knocked at the door and heard someone said 'You may come inside'. I opened the door and entered the room. He motioned me to take my sit, which I did and handed him the folded paper grandma asked me to give to the Principal.

"Oh. So you're the transfer student, Sumire's granddaughter, am I correct?" the principal asked.

"Hai." I said.

"Here's your locker number. Don't forget to change your shoes before going to your classroom. And you're section, will be.." the principal took a piece of folder from his drawer and opened it.

"1-1" He placed the document back and faced me.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." I said. I stood up and bowed at him and left the room.

While I was closing the door, I heard loud running footsteps. I felt something bumped me and I landed on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" a girl said.

I looked at her and saw her offering me a hand to stand up. I took her hand and stood. I straightened my uniform _for the second time_ and faced her.

"You must be the new student!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah."

"Do you know your locker number?" she asked me, while dragging me along with her.

"28" I said.

She stopped walking and slowly turned her head towards me. She looked.. unimaginable, as if the world crumbled to ashes. Instantly, she grabbed both of my shoulders and she shook me so hard that I felt dizzy.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ONE LUCKY GIRLL~" she chanted.

I took hold of her hands to stop her. I fixed my clothes and started walking again towards the lockers so I can change shoes.

"Why am I lucky?" I said, as we came into the lockers and went looking for my number.

"You locker is next to the locker of one of the most hottest guy here in Seigaku!" she said, while her eyes sparkle in delight.

"Oh." I said, after opening my locker and removing the shoes inside.

"What's with that attitude? Haven't you heard of him? He's Echizen Ryoma!" she said, while giving me that your-out-of-this-world look.

"Echizen?" I asked, closing the locker door having have changed my shoes. I'm surprised that they have my size right.

Then we began walking again.

"Yes. I knew you might have heard of him!" she said.

"Nah. I just thought that the name was familiar." I said.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Osakada Tomoka" she said.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno" I said.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno? Are you related to Ryuuzaki-sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." I said, while we went upstairs to the second floor.

"Oh. That explains why you have a tennis bag." She said, while glancing at my bag.

"Are you going to join the try-outs for the females?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied, while stopping at the door with a '1-1 sign' placed in it.

"We're classmates!" she said, while opening the door.

"I'm going ahead first and inform the teacher you're here already." She said and entered the room.

I saw her talking to the teacher for a few minutes. Then she went towards her seat.

The teacher glanced at my direction and motioned me to come in.

I entered the room and saw the students staring at me. The boys are somewhat drooling and the girls glaring at me, except for Osakada. I stood beside the teacher in-front.

"Ok class. This is Ryuuzaki Sakuno-san. She'll be your new classmate." The teacher announced.

I saw Osakada-san pointing towards a boy beside the window. He must be the Echizen guy. He's awfully familiar to me, especially that green hair he has. Then, a guy started raising his hand and asked,

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You're already asking." I said.

"Oh. Sorry. Where did you came from?" he said.

"New York." I replied dully.

"What are your hobbies?" another guy asked.

"Play tennis." I said.

The Echizen guy got interested and looked towards my direction. He looked at me intently, then, smirking, he glanced back at the window again.

_Rude. _I thought.

"You may take your seat behind Echizen-kun. Echizen-kun?" the teacher asked.

No one's responding or raising their hand.

"No need sensei. I know where he is." I said, while starting to walk towards my seat.

I felt all eyes following me. I just ignored it and sat at my chair.

"Tsk. Tennis? You might tangle your hair at your racket while playing." I heard him whisper in English.

"Chibi." I replied.

Never thought this 'hot' guy is so rude. Not to mention, very ARROGANT.


	3. III: Tennis Match

_Ding. Ding. Ding. *chimes*_

"That's it for today class" the teacher said. He stacked his books up and left the room.

I started placing my books inside my book bag and placed it at the holder at the side of the desk. I took my wallet from my tennis bag and hanged it at my chair. I saw Osakada-san going my way so I waited for her in-front of my chair.

"You want to come with me in recess?" she asked.

"Sure." And started leaving the classroom with her.

"I want to ask you something." She said, while looking curiously at me.

"Sure, go ahead" I said, while we are going downstairs.

"Can I call you Sakuno-chan?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. She pulled my hand and looked at me in great delight.

"Then you can call me Tomo-chan!" she said while happily hopping at the corridors of the school.

I smiled to myself for having found a friend whom I can trust. I don't know why I feel so comfortable with her. I believe that she isn't one of the bitches I met while I was in New York. Or I hope she isn't one.

We got into the cafeteria and saw many people lining up at the cafeteria. We went over behind the line and waited. Then, some second years starting to bully the people in front and went ahead of us.

"Damn those juniors. They think they're scary, hmpf. I'm just going to kick their ugly faces!" Tomo-chan said.

The juniors looked at our directions and started heading for us.

"Shit. Did I say that out too loud?" she said, while covering her mouth.

I remained calm and looked dully at their direction until their 'leader' went in-front of us.

"Hey you. Girl in pigtails, what did you say?" he said, while looking very pissed.

Tomo-chan started laughing nervously and was claiming it was just a joke. Then the guy grabbed Osakada-san's arm.

"Hey. I was the one who said that. Freako." I said, while holding up to his arm.

He looked at me and let go off of Tomoka. She kneeled to the ground and coughed.

"Eh. Some girl in braids being brave heh?" he said.

When he was about to grab me, I took his hand and twisted it to his back.

"Saying something, SENPAI?" I said threateningly.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. No, no, no. Sorry, sorry." He said, while trying to twist his body so it wouldn't hurt.

"Good." I released his hand and I proceeded in the line while pulling Tomoka up.

"I'll remember this you brat!" He said, while his 'henchmen' helped him up and was going away.

"You better be." I said while smirking.

Then the group left the cafeteria. I saw other students looking at us so I glared at them which made them look away. When I faced Tomoka, her eyes were sparkling and in an instant, she took my hand and held it.

"Wow. You're cool Sakuno! You're definitely a cool girl!" She said and let go of my hand.

"Yeah." I muttered, while we arrived at the counter.

"One bread please." I said.

"Make it two." Tomoka followed.

"Here you go. Nice thing you got there, kid." The saleslady winked at me and started talking at the next customer.

We left the cafeteria and headed at the tennis grounds.

"These are the girls' team tennis courts." Tomoka said, while we look at it outside.

I saw the so-called girls' tennis team practice. It's obvious that majority of the members are still beginners. No proper stance, grip, and techniques.

"Is that the captain?" I asked, pointing to one girl who acts like a slave driver to her fellow team members.

"Yes. She's Katsuragi Atsuka" Tomoka said.

"Let's go. I think it's about time we head back to class." I said, while dragging her along towards the school building.

"Why? You want to see Ryoma-sama badly?" she said, while eyeing me suspiciously.

"WHAT? He's arrogant and.."

"And?" she said, raising her eyebrow while smiling at me.

We almost bumped into Echizen-kun infront of the classroom door.

"Little." I said while glaring at Echizen.

He smirked and entered the classroom. I followed behind him, and swear, if glaring could kill, he would have died just now. I sat at my desk and waited for the teacher to enter the classroom.

I heard the door opened and looked at the teacher that entered the classroom.

"Class, will have our pairings for your Science Investigatory Project." The teacher announced.

The students started standing and talking. Some began walking towards their 'wanted' partners, when suddenly,

"I'm the one who will be choosing the pairs." The teacher followed.

The students started whining and they went back to their seats. The teacher started calling out the pairs which caused other students to _sigh_ and others to _jump in joy_.

"Osakada-san and.. Horio-kun" the teacher said.

Damn. She's not going to be my partner! I looked at her direction and saw her glaring at the sight of Horio who is waving at her crazily. She sighed and forcibly smiled at me. I raised my thumbs up and motioned my mouth saying it's okay.

"Mitsu-kun and Harada-kun" said the teacher.

I looked around and noticed that there are no other students without a pair besides Echizen and I. Wait, don't tell me..

"The final pair is Echizen-kun and Ryuuzaki-san. Today will be a study period. Goodbye" the teacher said and he left the classroom.

It took minutes before I can respond to the most unbelievable thing I heard in my entire life.

"Hey. You bett—"

"Don't mess this out for my sake." He cut me off while turning his body towards me.

"I should be the one saying that to you." I said, while looking at him mockingly.

"Want to challenge me?" he said with his INFAMOUS smirk.

"I'm not going to back out." I said in pride.

Then suddenly someone pulled me and dragged me outside the classroom.

"WHAT? Lucky you!" said Tomoka.

"Lucky about what?" I asked, being not so sure about what 'lucky' is there all about.

"You're partners with Ryoma-sama!" she said, looking it's-all-obvious-idiot.

"Is that lucky?" I questioned.

"Hell yeah! Not that he's only hot, a good tennis player, he's smart too! Especially in science!" she said.

"Oh. Good." I said.

"What's with that oh-that's-it attitude of yours?" she asiked.

"What's with that Echizen-is-a-god attitude of yours?" I countered.

"_Sigh._ Nevermind. It's already lunch time, want to go with me?" she asked.

"No. I have other _businesses _today." I said.

"What are those _businesses?_" she asked.

I looked at her straight-faced. She sweatdropped and said that it's fine not to answer. We went back into the classroom to take our bento boxes or wallets. In my case, my _tennis bag._ While I was leaving the classroom, I can feel someone looking at me. I looked back and I saw Echizen smirking at my direction. I just ignored him and went outside the building.

While I was walking, Tomoka's words rang into my mind.

_Hell yeah! _

_Not that he's only hot. _

_A good tennis player._

_He's smart too!_

Echizen's a tennis player? Well, he looks like someone I met before but I can't remember it well. Maybe he's related to Echizen Nanjiro, the Samurai. Argh. I hope I can ask him this things but I doubt his going to answer my question SINCERELY.

I stopped by at the restroom and changed clothes. I went outside the restroom wearing a Nike sun visor, a Fila shirt, an Adidas skort (skirt and short combined) and rubber shoes. Then I started heading to my destination.

I arrived at the female tennis courts and saw the females' team in there. I saw their captain and some of their 'regulars' which are wearing the same uniform, surrounding a freshman girl, who might be part of the tennis club. I walked closely towards the courts unnoticed and listened to their conversation.

"I told you to buy me carbonated drinks did I?" Katsuragi, the captain of the team said.

"Hai.." the girl said.

"What's this? It's fruit juice!" the captain shouted, while throwing the 'cup' at the girl, causing the juice to spill on the clothes of the girl.

"But.." the girl responded.

I walked towards the bench and placed down my tennis bag and unzipped it. It made a loud sound causing all of them look at my direction. I took out my tennis racket and checked it's strings. I walk towards the courts and took one tennis ball lying at the floor. I saw another ball across the court. I toss the ball I'm holding in the air and hit it. It came across the court and hit the ball across the court. I looked at captain while placing the racket at the back of my head.

One of the so-called 'regulars' went toward me.

"Why you little—" the regular was stopped by their captain.

"Challenging me brat?" the captain asked while smiling.

I turned around and ignored her question, while picking up another ball from the floor and kicking the others away from the court.

"Why you.. Get my racket!" ordered the captain from one of the regulars.

The regular ran towards their locker room and came out after a few minutes holding with her a racket. She handed it at the captain and the others went outside the court.

The captain started walking towards the opposite court.

"You're going to regret this brat!" said the Captain.

One of the regulars went at the side of the court to act as the umpire.

"Up or down?" asked the umpire. I offered my racket to the umpire.

"Up." I said.

"Down" the captain said.

The umpire spun the racket vertically, then it landed with the butt cap logo up.

"Court." I said, while going across the other side.

The captain started going my former place and took the ball so she can start her service.

"We'll only have 1 set so you won't be that tired." said the captain while smirking.

"Hn." was my only reply.

"Ready, set, MATCH!" the umpire announced.

The captain tossed the ball in the air and hit it. Her serve was pretty fast, if compared to a beginner, but not that fast compared to others. I just stayed in my place and allowed her to score.

"Fifteen-love" announced the umpire.

"Ha. Didn't see that coming did you? I was called 'the flash' due to my serves!" she said, while laughing like a witch.

I didn't replied and let her win the game.

"One game to love" announced the umpire.

"Heh. Just as I thought, that was pure luck right? It's your fault picking up a fight!" she said.

I took a ball from my pocket and started dribbling it.

"Ready, set, MATCH!" the umpire shouted.

I threw the ball up in the air and hit it.

"Heh. I'm sure you're shot is as slow as—"

"Fifteen-love" the umpire announced, a little surprised herself.

The captain looked at me with big eyes. Her face was priceless. Before my service started, a lot of people are already watching our match. They we're saying 'poor girl' and crap. After my shot, all of the audience went silent.

"Haha.." the captain said nervously.

"I just gave you a score so that you might not look weak!" she said.

I started with my serve again. I won another score. This happened until I won five games straight.

"1 game to 4." The umpire announced.

I took the ball again and started dribbling it.

"Ready, set, MATCH!" the umpire announced.

"I back out!" the captain said.

There are many cheerings from the audience now.

"No. I just finished my warm-up. Let's begin~" I said and hit the ball.

The ball hit to the left side of the opponent and it bounced back to the left, straight to her face. The ball missed a few centimeters.

"That's the twist serve!" somebody from the audience shouted.

The captain looked at me surprisingly. Everybody is, actually. Even Tomoka, who arrived in the middle of the game, was shocked.

I finished the game using the twist serve and one the set by six-to-one.

I went towards the benches and placed my tennis racket back into the bag, and zipped it. I carried it with my left shoulder and exited the courts. All of the people who watched the match were following my movements. Tomoka followed from my back as we go back to the school building.

"Sakuno.." Tomoka said.

"yeah?" I asked.

"You're awesome." She said.

I felt someone was watching me. I looked around the building and saw an open window at the 4th floor, the floor for the seniors.


	4. IV: Sudden Explosion

_Ding. Ding. Ding._ _*chimes*_

"Sigh." Was the only thing I said while I was placing my books back to my book bag.

"What's your problem? You won the game right? Why are you sighing?" asked Tomoka, as she dragged a chair from another desk and placed it at the right side of my desk and sat at it.

"Ryoma asked me to go to his house on Friday regarding the project." I said as I stood up. I placed my book bag on top my desk and took my tennis bag.

"Gonna kick some bully's ass again?" she said, while raising her eyebrow at me.

"No. I'm just going to the boys' tennis courts" I said, as I pushed my chair under the table.

"Wanna come?" I followed.

"Sure." She replied.

I waited for Tomoka outside of the room while she arranges her things. I saw Echizen went out of the room and headed downstairs. A few minutes passed and Tomoka was finished arranging her things. FINALLY.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Nothing. The president just asked me a few things." She said.

"Let's go." I offered. And we headed toward the boys' tennis courts.

When we arrived at the tennis courts, I saw some regulars around having a match with ordinary club members. I saw a bulletin board near their grounds so I checked it out.

It seems they are having matches to determine the regulars for the upcoming competitions. I heard Tomoka calling me. I went beside her and watched the matches.

"Ryoma-sama!" shouted Tomoka.

He was dueling with someone named Momoshiro Takeshi, a regular. When it was Echizen's turn to serve. It was, no other than..

"The twist serve.." I heard someone said.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _

My Vodaphone™ rang. I saw that it was Grandma who is calling. I went far away from the courts into some quiet place and flipped the phone open.

"_Hello?" I answered after placing the phone at my ear._

"_Sakuno, go home early today. You're package might be arriving soon." _

"_Okay."_

"_Goodbye. And be careful on your way home. No bully-picking okay?" _

"_Okay. Goodbye."_

I closed my phone and placed it back at my pocket. I went back at the courts and I told Tomoka that something came up that I need to go home early. She nodded and she bid goodbye. I went back to the school building to get my bag from our classroom.

It's eerily quiet here at the building. It's kinda suspicious so I hurriedly went back to my classroom and I was startled at the sight. My books are all laying on the floor, and my chair has been knocked over. Luckily, the culprit didn't tore my books apart, if he or she wanted some revenge. I thank God for his or her stupidity. I picked my books up and arranged them back at my bag. I arranged my chair back into position and noticed that there is some kind of a note attached inside my desk. I took it and read:

_Wanna know who am I?_

_I challenge you to a tennis match tomorrow._

_At the boys' tennis courts, before the Try-outs begins._

_I also got your cute little neko charm._

_Wanna get it back?_

_Make sure you go tomorrow! _

_LOVE- your nightmare_

I threw the piece of CRAP at the trash can and started walking towards home. I'm a little pissed off because they stole my charm. I'm gonna make sure that I'm going to hit his or her face with the tennis ball so that—

_HONK!!_

I barely dodged the incoming car across the street. God, this is the second time I was about to be hit by a car. I then continued my walk towards home. I remembered what Tomoka said awhile ago about kicking some 'bully's ass' again. Sigh. This is the only time I actually noticed that I'm too involved in fights. I hate this weakness of mine. Maybe because I'm too kind. No, it's not that I'm too kind. I was weak, like those victims of bullying, before. Tch. Even remembering it makes me sick.

_Aw. Sakuno, your too kind._

_ Acting your shy and all just to get the boys attention!_

_ You're UGLY!_

_ Don't think you're popular!_

_ You're such a b—_

I shook my head to keep the sad thoughts out of my mind. I arrived at our house and saw that the delivery man is still not there. I entered the house and went straight to my room and placed my book bag on-top of the desk and my tennis bag on the bed. I removed the bow of my uniform and went downstairs. I opened the television and watched the local networks. I saw a delivery truck stopping by our house. I turned the television off and went outside.

"Are you Ryuuzaki Sakuno-san?" the delivery man asked.

"Yes."

"Please sign in this blank part. We can carry your packages inside if you want to."

"Sure. Please."

After signing up the paper, I guided them inside the house towards my room. After placing all of the packages upstairs, I offered them anything to eat but they declined. I accompanied them outside and bowed. After they went away, I went back inside the house to my room to arrange my items.

After about an hour, I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I went downstairs and saw Obaa-san cooking dinner.

"Oh. I didn't notice you arrived." I said.

"Of course. You were busy arranging your things. Go do your homework or something. I'm going to call you if dinner's ready."

"Okay."

I went back to my room and did my assignments on my desk. When I was about to take my math book, I remembered about the letter written by someone who've stolen my neko charm. God, I'm really going to kick that person's ass. I took my math book and started doing my homework. It was pretty easy for me, since I already took up advance courses back in New York.

"Sakuno!! Dinner's ready!" shouted Obaa-chan.

"Haaai~ Comingg~" I said, while finishing the last question.

I closed the book and placed all of my books back in my bag. Then I went downstairs to have dinner with my grandmother.

While we were eating, I noticed that my grandmother kept glancing towards my direction. I ignored it and continued eating.

"Sakuno."

"Hai?"

"I heard some rumors about you challenging the Girls' Tennis Club Captain."

"And defeating her." Obaa-chan added.

"It's true, because she's bullyi—"

"I know, I know. But you've got to remember about the things I warned you before."

"Yes, I can't use that technique."

"That's right. Go ahead and sleep I'm going to wash the dishes." Grandma said, while shoving me away from the table.

"Goodnight." I said, while I went upstairs to have an early sleep for my match tomorrow. We'll never know, that the person who might be challenging me might defeat me.

* * *

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

I turned my alarm clock of and went towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Then I changed to my school uniform and took my tennis bag and book bag and went downstairs. I grabbed a piece of bread since Obaa-chan is still asleep and went outside the house towards school.

I met Tomoka along the way and she was blabbering about how Echizen-san is great and handsome and etc. I looked down and recalled about the match that will take place today.

"Sigh." I muttered.

"What's the problem?" asked Tomoka.

"You're gonna find out later. Go with me before the trials for the boys' tennis team begin huh?" I said.

"Sure. But what is it about?" she said.

"As I said, you're going to find about it later." I said, while winking at her to remove all of her worries.

"Okay then!" she said, while we headed for our classrooms.

* * *

After the first four periods, we went under the Sakura Tree in-front of the school campus to eat lunch.

"Sakuno, are you hiding something from me?" Tomoka suddenly asked.

"Are you talking about the issue today?" I asked.

"No. It seems that something is bothering you. You seemed sad." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I said, feeling a little bit irritated.

"Well, you always down and—"

"What do you know about me?! Could you please stop butting in on other's business?!"

"Sakuno.. I.. I'm sorry.." Tomoka looked very scared at me.

"So..so..rry.."

I cried and ran away from that place. I don't have any face to show to Tomoka for answering her like that. My only sanctuary is the rooftop. When I arrived at the rooftop, I saw Echizen-san sleeping at the ground.

"E..Echizen-san?"

I quickly wiped my tears away and held it in for a while.

He stood up and looked at me.

"Ryuuzaki?" he said, while looking kinda surprised.

"Why the heck are you sleeping here?"

"Tsk. I should be the one asking you because you disturbed my sleep." He said.

"Sorry."

I started heading inside the building when I felt someone grabbed my arm.

"Oi. What happened?" he asked.

"It's none of your business." I said, while yanking his hand off me.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him. He pinned me towards the wall suddenly.

"I'm asking you what the hec—"

_SLAP!_

"Don't even try me. We're just classmates nothing else." I said, while pushing him away.

"You still don't remember, eh?" he said, his golden eyes looking sadly at me.

"What are you talking about?" I was surprised on this sudden expression of his.

He went close towards me while his right hand's trying to reach towards me. I backed away and closed my eyes. He flicked his fingers at my forehead and went away.

"I was just practicing for drama club." He said and left the rooftop.

I was staring at the door for awhile, thinking about the events that happened just now. He's practicing for drama club? Maybe I should ask Tomoka about it. But, NO. I just lost her because of what I've done. Kami-sama, why are you punishing me like this?

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

Classes are going to start! I ran towards the classroom and even forgot closing the rooftop door. After this two periods, my match will take place. I can't afford to lose another precious thing in me. I hope Tomoka would watch this one.

"_Can I call you Sakuno-chan?"_


	5. V: A Bad Typo

No matter how hard I tried glancing at Tomoka, the more she tried avoiding my gaze. This chain never stopped. Hn. Even Echizen is not pissing me off purposively these two periods. I shouldn't have exploded at that time. The problem about the match just got even greater because these problems appeared before the first one is even solved. Wait. What did I just say? Did I say 'these'? Oh my god.. Echizen ignoring me is a problem?

"SINCE WHEN DID IT BECAME MY PROBLEM?" I stoop up almost instantly and slapped both of my hands on my desk.

_Sh*t._

Everybody turned their heads to me nervously. Even Tomoka did.

Echizen snickered.

God. Why did it have to be history class this time?

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno-san." The teacher said while tiny nerves popped out of his head.

DAMN. He used my full name. I'm so dooooomeed~

"Hai??.. Eheehee.." I laughed nervously.

"I'm going to forgive you this first and last time since your new here. Go take your sit."

I immediately took my sit and banged my head on my desk QUIETLY.

* * *

"Okay class. You're dismissed." Said the teacher and left.

I glanced at Tomoka and saw her talking with 2 of my classmates. I stood up and walked towards her. She then stood up and bowed towards her company and quickly left. I looked at the door she exited and sighed.

"Did something happened to you two?" Itsuka said, the person who was talking to Tomoka.

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah. Now that you mentioned it, she seemed to be avoiding you after lunch. Did something happened?" Akatsu glanced at Itsuka and back to me.

"No. Just a little misunderstanding happened." I said and scratched my head.

"Eh? Misunderstanding?" I heard someone said behind me. That voice why no other than..

"Ryoma-samaaa!" the two girls squeeled. _Tch. Ryoma-samaaaaa my face._

I glared at him while he walked towards the door and slid it open, not forgetting to look back and smirk at me before closing the door.

I looked back at the girls and saw them talking happily about Echizen and stuff. I didn't consider excusing myself from them since they're too engrossed in talking that they didn't notice me leave. I gathered all of my books and placed them inside my book bag and placed it on top of my desk. I took my tennis bag and left the room. The match will happen today.

As I walk the hallways of the second floor, the students are glancing at me as I pass, and talked something behind my back. I heard them talking about my victory over the Katsuragi in tennis. Some stories are exaggerated. Nah, it's true.

After exiting the main building, I headed straight in the girl's locker rooms to change clothes. I was hoping that Katsuragi and her underlings aren't there. I opened the door and my wish came true. They're not there. Whew. I wouldn't want another problem to appear.

After changing my clothes, I arranged my things and placed them inside another compartment in my tennis bag. I slid it at my shoulders and left the locker room and headed straight towards the boys' tennis courts.

I saw them inside the fence already. They have their backs on me that's why I didn't notice who they were while I was going, but with their haircuts, I know that they are a bunch of boys.

When I went inside the courts, I placed my bag in one of the benches and zipped it open. The sound it made might alert them that I'm already here. I took my racket and zipped it close. I turned around to face them. It's..

"YOU? You're Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" the guy exclaimed.

I was surprised a bit. A teeny-bit. But..

"Who are you? Do I know you?" I asked. It seems his familiar but I can't really remember him quite clearly.

"You damn girl." He said.

I kinda looked confused when I glanced at him. I rummaged through my memory closet thinking who he might be..AH!

"You're the one I almost beat-up in the cafeteria!" I exclaimed.

"Why.. you.. Nevermind. I can get my revenge after this match. Oh. This is your neko charm~" he said, while talking the little charm from his pocket and showed it in-front of him.

I looked at him straight face. I'm not going to let myself be distracted with this kind of tactics. He motioned his friends to went out of the courts. He took his own racket from his bag at the other side of the court. One of his friends acted as the umpire. The umpire motioned us to come closer.

"Up or down?" he asked, while he took MY so-called nightmare's racket.

"Down." I said.

He spun the racket and it landed up.

"I'm going to choose the court" he said, while smirking at me.

He took his racket from the umpire. We exchanged courts and I took a ball from my pocket. I heard his friends shouting 'Go Ichimura!' and stuff. So this senpai's name is Ichimura.

I tossed the tennis ball up; I'm going to be sure to use twist serve as early as now.

"You're friend isn't here eh?" he suddenly exclaimed.

I was taken aback by his statement, I suddenly came to my senses and hit the ball, TOO late.

"Fault." The umpire announced.

I took my final ball at my pocket and started dribbling it first to the ground. I'm never going to let him distract me again. Ever.

"I heard you fought for no particular reason." He said, satisfied.

I hit the ball too early.

"Love-fifteen" the umpire announced.

_Sh*t._ Tomoka, please, show-up!

* * *

"3 games to love" the umpire announced.

"What? That's all you've got? I can't believe you defeated Atsuka!" he exclaimed.

I wasn't really paying attention to what he says. I looked around the court looking for Tomoka, seeing only other tennis players and some students who are now watching our match. She wasn't there.

"Looking for your friend? It will not make a difference even if she's here!" he said while laughing maniacally.

I heard the crowd chattering about my previous match with Katsuragi.

"You told me that that girl defeated Katsuragi-san. She can't even serve the ball right!" some girl said.

"Really! I told you, she even used the twist serve thingy!" the boy shouted trying to explain to the girl.

"Maybe those were just exaggerations."

"Gossips this days.."

The crowd goes on and on.

"Yo, kid. It's your turn to serve! Or are you going to back out now?" Ichimura said.

I turned my attention back to the court. If I even have any attention left. I tossed the ball high in the air.

"Go SAKUNOOOOOO~" I heard someone shouted. I heard the crowd go silent and some chattering about the arrival of the regulars.

I smiled to myself and hit the ball just right.

"Oh, what kind of serve—" his jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of surprise.

"Twist.." the only word he was able to matter.

"Serve." A guy said.

I looked around and saw Tomoka waving at me. She was with some of the regulars, who were distinguishable by their blue and white jackets and jerseys with a Seigaku Tennis Club logo on the left side of the shirt. Wait, isn't that Fuji-senpai?

I turned back to the court and fixed my cap.

"You're late!" I said loudly.

"Sorry!" Tomoka shouted with a smile on her face.

I turned back to Ichimura who is still dumbstruck with my serve. He came back to my senses and laughed nervously.

"Since you're able to win 3 games, I'm going to show you something special that I only showed to one person in all of my matches." I said, while smirking.

I tossed the ball high in the air and hit it.

"A normal serve? Ha. With this speed I can hit it easily!" he said.

I extended my left hand and raised it upward in level with my head. I also extended my right hand and pointed the racket downward.

A dance stance.

"First flower dance…" I said, enough for everyone to hear.

He hit the ball and it went toward my right.

The crowd went so silent.

"Sakura dance!"

I moved to the right side of the court gracefully, like I was dancing. I slowly turned, like someone would do on a traditional Japanese dance. The ball hit the racket and I prevented the ball from bouncing back, I turned again, while holding the racket now with both hands. After facing the court again, I gently released an enormous force from both of my hands, and hurled the ball upward towards the other side, similar to a volley, but the ball dropping instantly, like a drop-shot made too high.

"What? That's so easy to hit!" he said, while anticipating the arrival of the ball.

I heard a clang in the fence and saw a red head, probably named Kikumaru from what I've heard when I arrived here, with his eyes open wide, holding the fence tight.

"What the?" I heard him say.

Ichimaru's eyes widened.

There are numerous balls dropping from air, like cherry-blossoms would do in spring.

"It's impossible!" he shouted. He tried to hit one ball near him and it suddenly disappeared; all balls disappeared. Then a sound was made behind him. A ball landed near the back line.

"uh.. 30-love?" the umpire announced, unsure of what he said, or maybe what he saw.

The crowd then shouted in delight.

"Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki!" I heard some group of boys and girls shouted.

"Go Sakuno!" I heard Tomoka shouted, like any proud friend would do.

I looked at Tomoka and smiled at her. I saw Fuji-senpai's sharp eyes open for the second time. He was smiling. Kikumaru looked like someone who saw a ghost. I saw another regular who has glasses started taking up notes. And a tall one who's expression the same as Kikumaru.

I turned back to Ichimura.

"Want to see another dance?" I asked him.

I tossed the ball high in the air.

"What's with all the commotion here?" I heard someone said.

I turned around and looked who it was.

"Captain!" all of the players exclaimed.

"At whom did you get a permission to use the court?" the man they called Captain said.

He was wearing the uniform for a regular. He has somewhat a golden hair, and was wearing glasses. He looked more like a coach than a player.

"Ichimura, 100 rounds." He said in command.

"Everyone get ready for the try-outs." He said.

I went back to the benches and opened my tennis bag. I placed the racket back and closed it. I slung it over my shoulders and exited the courts.

Tomoka went toward me and hugged me. I hugged her back and hold my tears back.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.." I said, while sobbing lightly.

"It's alright." She said, while patting my back.

When we're about to walk back to the school building..

"Who said you're ready to leave?" I heard someone said.

I turned around and saw the captain facing at me.

"You've got to get ready too for the try-outs."

"WHAT?" Tomoka exclaimed.

I look surprisingly at him.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"You have to get ready for the try-outs, look at the registered people for the try-outs at the bulletin board. Don't make me say it thrice" He said, as he went towards the courts.

I went towards the bulletin board and looked at the list.

_Ryuuzaki Sakuno (1-1). It's even first on the list. _

_ Damn._

"Don't tell me.." I said trailing off.

"Sakuno, it's really your name. And you're section." Tomoka said matter-of-factly.

"But it's impossible for a first year!" I said.

"And a girl. Sakuno, it's the BOYS' tennis team." She said.

I looked below my name.

_Echizen Ryoma (1-1)_.

"It might be a typo. And look! Kyaaa~ It's Ryoma-sama's name!" she said happily.

_Maybe I'll consider this typo. _

I smiled to myself in satisfaction.


	6. VI: TryOuts

Sorry for a very, very, very, late reply. Our internet provider have to go maintenance for a month. Yey, so I'm back. :D Thank you guys. :3

This chapter is terribly short, since the next one will be longer than usual. :D

* * *

"Everybody, your attention please!" shouted the captain.

I saw everyone walking towards the captain. I followed but I remained at the back.

"The try-outs are divided into four blocks; On each block, 2 regulars are chosen on their number of wins. Losing twice would mean forfeiture on the try-outs. After 5 minutes, all players should line up according to their respective blocks. You can check the main scoreboard beside the bulletin board. You're dismissed." The captain went inside the building.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw some second years facing me.

"I'm here for the try-outs." I said.

"This is the boy's tennis team; the girls' tennis courts are on the other side." He said.

"I'm here for the boys' try-outs. Idiot." I said.

"What did you.." he was cut-off by a fellow second year student of his who whispered something to his ears. His eyes went wide and he nodded. They went away towards the courts to practice.

I ignored their stares and went towards the scoreboard.

"A…B…oh, C." I said, seeing my name listed on the C-block.

I looked for Echizen's name at the lists.

"Oh great." I rolled my eyes.

He's in Block D.

The typo's bad after all.

"Ryuuzaki." I turned around and saw the captain calling me. It caught everybody's attention and stared at me.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei's asking for you. Follow me." He said, and started to walk away.

I followed him inside the building.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we walk through the corridors of the fourth floor.

"My classroom." He said.

"Why? Why should we go to your classroom? Not at the faculty room?" I asked.

He stopped and turned his head around looking at me directly.

"Uh.. Okay.. I won't ask questions anymore." I said nervously.

Heck, I would never ever piss him off again.

We stopped in-front of a classroom labeled '3-4' in it.

He opened the door for me and motioned me to come in.

I walked inside as he followed me from behind. I saw Obaa-chan standing beside the window. She was observing the view outside. She then turned her head around and faced me.

"Obaa-chan, why did you call for me? Why is my name on the list? Why—"

She glared at me. A look that's telling me to shut up.

"Let's have a sit."

She sat at the desk.

"I don't need to sit." I said.

The captain went and stood beside Obaa-chan.

"So, we decided to enter you at the tennis team." Said Obaa-chan.

"But it's the boys' tennis team." I said.

"We know. But there are few exceptions in some boys' competition, given that the girl joining has skills equal to a skillful boy player."

"So, in-short. I can join the competitions if I can enter the team as a regular?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"What would be my benefit from it, joining these competitions and such? You know that the school honor and stuff is not my thing."

"Marian."

"Are you sure you're going to give me Marian?"

"Of course. As long as you'll able to stay until the nationals."

"Fine. I'll do my best."

"There you go, Sakuno."

"Then I can use those techniques?" I asked, with sparkles flying in my eyes.

"Yes, you can. I'm only prohibiting you on using the final four techniques.."

"Okay. I won't use it.." I said.

"You two should get going already. The 5-minute break is almost done." She stood up and smiled towards us.

"Okay. Bye grandma." I said.

I slid the door open and exited the room, with the Captain following behind me. He closed the door.

"Let's get going." He said, while walking ahead of me.

* * *

"EVERYBODY, LINE UP. Regulars should be in-front of the line." The captain announced.

The regulars started to move and form their respective lines. As I have remembered, the regulars listed on block-C were..

"Ryuuzaki-san, Ryuuzaki-san.." I heard someone whispering.

"Ryuuzaki-san, here!" the voice said.

I turned around looking for the person who's calling me.

"Fuji-senpai?" I said.

"Come here." He said.

I went towards him. He then took my hand and dragged me on his line.

"This is your line." He said and winked at me.

"Oh.." I can't help but blush. Hee.

I heard all of the boys bickering about why am I on the line. I glared at them, but still, they won't stop.

"Don't mind them Ryuuzaki." Fuji-senpai said while smiling at me.

I nodded and turned my attention back to the Captain.

"OK. Attention everyone. There are two tennis courts for each block. We requested the usage of the girls' tennis courts so we have a total of 8 courts."

He then looked around, seeing that all of the players are listening.

"Blocks A and C will be on the boys' tennis courts, while Blocks B and D will be on the girls'."

"I will be in-charge on blocks B and D. While Tezuka here will be in-charge of blocks A and C. Any questions?"

A guy raised his hand.

"What is a girl doing there?" he asked, and then he pointed at me.

Everybody turned their attention at me. Great.

"She's part of the try-outs" my grandmother said.

"But this is a boys'—"

"No buts, kid. B and D players, follow me." My grandmother said.

She left the boys' tennis courts with blocks B and D players following behind her.

"Everyone, your attention please." The Captain said.

"Regulars, check the players in your line if there are any extras or missing players."

The regulars started to walk around the line, checking whether we are complete.

Fuji-senpai raised his thumb upwards as the other regular did.

"Okay. The try-outs formally begins." He announced.

"Court 1 and 2 will be for block A; Court 3 and 4 will be for block C."

"All the players I'll call will please proceed to the respective courts. Those who weren't, wait till you're called for your match. Remember, when you lose twice, you're out."

A guy raised his hand and asked, "If we lost twice, would that mean will not make it in the tennis team?"

"No. The try-out is for the regular position. So, being out of the try-out would not automatically mean removal on the tennis team."

"Oh."

"More questions?" asked the captain while glancing at the players.

When the captain is certain that no one's raising their hand, he started calling out names.

"Shirafune and Miyamoto, court 1…"

"Fuji-senpai.." I whispered to him.

"What.."

"Uh.. You see—"

"Ryuuzaki and Sakamoto, court 4. Go to your respective places now." The captain shouted.

"Just save that for later, good luck, Sakuno." He said grinning.

"Okay."

I went towards court number 4.

"Up or down?" The umpire asked.

"Down." I said.

Wait.. did Fuji-senpai said…


	7. VII: Delayed

God. I took almost 2 years for me to update this one. Sorry guys, I stopped for quite some time to cope up with college. Since it's summer. I'll try my best. And to those who gave me an info about the "smooth or rough" thingy, "up or down" is another alternative. Oh well, I'm going to use smooth or rough now. And sorry if I hadn't made it longer as promised. :"

* * *

"6 games to one. Winner, Ryuuzaki Sakuno" the umpire announced.

I went towards the bench and took a water bottle out of my bag. I already won 5 matches. Good thing they only allowed a single set for every match so as not to eat time.

"You were great back there." I glanced at my side and saw Fuji-senpai approaching.

I stopped drinking and placed the water bottle on top of the bench.

"Thanks. It is a shame I wasn't able to watch your matches. You're at the top of the block after all."

"Nah, don't sweat it."

"I am sweating."

"You sure do." He stared at me blankly.

"You didn't get the joke, did you?" I asked him ridiculously. Hey, my pride was hurt.

"You were joking? Sorry, my bad." He laughed. I just stared at my shoes in embarrassment.

I felt a hand on my head and saw him looking at me.

"Just kidding. Don't worry, I got it." And he ruffled my hair.

"MY HAIR!." I quickly removed his hand from my head.

"You do worry about your hair."

"Of course, I worry about my hair. Why would I keep them in braids if I don't worry about them?"

"Sorry."

"Nee. Fuji—senpai, you see—"

"Now we will announce the current standings of the players for blocks A and C." the Captain shouted. I rolled my eyes in response of his announcement. I was trying to tell something to Fuji-senpai for the second time and I'm interrupted again.

"Ehem. " I glanced and saw the Captain looking at me. It seemed that everyone has already lined-up. I walked towards the line just behind Fuji-senpai.

"We already have four remaining players in each block…" The captain started talking as he saw me on the line.

"On Block A, we got me, Shuichiro Oishi, Tatsuyama Hideharu, and Takayama Jon." Then he glanced at his clipboard and stared at our line.

"On Block C, we got Fuji Shuusuke, Kawamura Takashi, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, and Masaru Takaru. You have a five-minute break before the last matches." Everyone started going to their respective benches to get a break.

"Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki." I was startled when I saw him in front of me with his hands on my shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry." I went towards the bench as Fuji-senpai followed behind me.

"So, you were saying?" he sat beside me and took a water bottle from his bag.

"Saying what?"

"You're always being interrupted."

"Ahh! You see, Fuji-senpai.."

"OKAY EVERYONE! We'll start the final matches. For Block A, we have Tatsuyama Hideharu and Takayama Jon. And for Block C, we have Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Masaru Takaru. The winner for these respective matches will have one of the regulars as their next opponents. Get to your places now." He said a five-minute break! Not a 30-seconds break!

I gave a venomous glare at the Captain. He suddenly jolted his head up and glanced around. Ha. He felt it. He felt my GLARE.

"Go get him Ryuuzaki." Fuji-senpai gave me a light pat on the shoulder.

"I really would." I took my racket and pointed it at him. "Because I really wanted to have a match with you, Tensai."

He suddenly opened those sharp blue eyes and gave a sexy smirk.

"OH WAIT, DID I JUST SAID SEXY? " I suddenly cupped my mouth with my hands.

"What? What did you just said?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I should really change this habit of saying things out loud.

I went towards the courts and glanced at this Masaru Takaru guy. He seemed that he can actually have something against me.

"Smooth or rough?" the umpire asked.

Nobody answered. I glanced at him and saw him gave me a look that says 'I really don't care, I'm going to win this match anyway'. Oh god. That pissed me off.

"Smooth" I said.

The racket landed smooth.

"Service or court?"

"Court." I gave him a venomous grin.

The umpire gave the signal.

* * *

"6 games to love. Winner, Ryuuzaki Sakuno." The umpire shouted.

"Hey Masaru!" I shouted at the other side of the court.

He looked at me with burning jealousy in his eyes. No, not literally burning.

"Nice job!" I gave him a sarcastic grin and a thumb up.

"You—" he started running towards me with his fist ready to punch me.

I readied myself for his punch.

"Ugh.. " he suddenly stopped and looked at me wide-eyed. _Rather, _looked behind me.

"I'm so sorry!" he shouted and suddenly ran off.

I turned to see who scared him off and saw Fuji-senpai looking to where that Mazaki or Mazaku guy was standing a few moments ago.

"What?"

I was surprised to see him turned to me. Maybe I was staring too much.

"Why did you do that Fuji-senpai? I can handle him myself." I told him as we head towards the benches.

"That's every gentleman's duty to a girl." He said while smiling.

"But I can—" he placed his finger on my lips, "You're still a girl." He said to me.

I was getting a little bit nervous, _which he noticed._ So he distanced himself a bit.

"So, I'm finally going to have a match with you, Fuji-senpai." I told him as we sat on the bench. I took my water bottle and drank from it.

"You're too excited, Ryuuzaki. You are going to have a match first with Takashi." He told me.

"Takashi? Who's Takashi?"

"There. He's Kawamura Takashi." He pointed to a guy wearing the regular's uniform. He has brown hair and he looks very meek.

"TAKASHI! Come over here!" Fuji-senpai called Kawamura-senpai.

"This is Ryuuzaki Sakuno.."

"Hi.. I'm Kawamura Takashi." He nervously held his hand up for a handshake.

"Hi. Nice meeting you." I shook his hands. He kinda reminded me of my past self. That shy me with a sugar on top.

"It's the first time I saw you around here. Are you a new student?" he asked as he sat down beside us.

I glanced at him and was trying to calculate his strength with his demeanor.

"I'm sorry. Am I being too inquisitive?" he said to me worried.

"No! No! I'm just thinking about something that's why I forgot to respond. Yes. I'm a new student. I came from New York." I told him smiling. I believe he's a nice guy.

"TAKA~!" someone shouted.

"Oh. I have to leave you guys. Good luck on our match, Ryuuzaki-san!" he said and ran towards the guy who was calling him.

"Good luck to you too." I told him while he's still on earshot.

"You seem friendly with Taka.. are you falling inlove with him?" Fuji-senpai asked smugly.

"No! No! He was just nice!" I waved my hand frantically.

"Oh really." He gave me that I-don't-believe-you look.

"Really!" I told him.

"Good." He said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled at me.

I'm really not sure if it was good or ooh or oof is what he said. Nah, who am I kidding. Maybe he said oof.

The break was taking a lot longer than usual since that other courts are not yet finished with their matches. Or maybe, because the next matches are between regulars and trying-to-be-regulars.

Fuji-senpai and I was talking about the most random things. I was surprised myself since I find myself comfortable on his company.

"Everyone! Please line up!" the captain shouted.

"The matches will be continued for tomorrow, since it's already 5 o'clock in the afternoon." Sighs have been heard on the lines since they've been anticipating the matches of the regulars.

"The match between Oishi Shuichiro and Tatsuyama Hideharu of Block A will be the first match, followed by the match between Kaido Kaoru and Tsukushi Haruka of Block B, then between Kawamura Takashi and Ryuuzaki Sakuno of Block C, and lastly, between Inui Sadaharu and Echizen Ryoma of block D. That's all, you're dismissed." Everybody starts to dissipate.

After packing up my things, I went outside the locker room and saw Fuji-senpai waiting outside.

"Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. You're the only person in there, right?" he said smiling.

"Why did you wait for me? You should've gone home with your friends. And Tomoka should be here by now." I told him.

"Oh, are you talking about the girl in pigtails? She said to me to tell you that she will go home first since she was on a hurry."

"Tomoka.. You're going to be dead tomorrow.."

"What?"

"Nothing.. nothing.. let's go." I told him.

We started walking outside the school grounds silently. This is the best chance!

"Fuji-senpai., you see—"

"FUJI~~~" we both looked behind to see who was screaming his lungs out.

"Hey Kikumaru." He said.

"Why aren't you sharing Chibi-chan! ." the red-head said.

I looked at him sharply when he was about to cling his arms to my shoulder.

"Uhh.. Sorry chibi-chan!" he said to me looking scared, "Fuji! What did you say to chibi-chan to make her hate me!"

"Hahahahaha."

"Why are you laughing Fuji! You did tell her something! You-" he started attacking Fuji-senpai. Or whatever he's trying to do.

"Here's my turn. " I told them as we approach a junction.

"Ok. See you soon, Ryuuzaki-san." Fuji-senpai said.

"See you! Chibi-chan!" he said while waving and still strangling Fuji-senpai.

I waved my hand and went separate ways.

"Chibi! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm EIJI KIKUMARUUUU!" he shouted.

I just showed him a thumb up and walked straight home.

"It seems that Obaa-san is not yet here." I closed the door behind me and went straight to my room.

I hooked my tennis bag and placed the book bag on top of my desk. I took a quick bath, and then changed into my pajamas. I plopped down on bed as I felt my eyes started to get heavier.


End file.
